


Coronae Australis

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 4: Parenthood, F/M, Spabel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; story stretched from the curious Lovino and the insomniac boy. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronae Australis

**a. crown**

Emma was already lacking of sleep as last night's ball had been such a huge event even half of the Antonio's people had come and she had been the main role, main head of the service ... and now, Lovino was blabbering and bragging and talking everything about his curiousity, his comment and his argument to al he found in this old astronomy guidance in Greek.

She could have yelled at him, of course, as whenever she almost took a nap with leaning her head on the wall, Lovino always almost-screamed on her ear about pattern of stars he found. But no, she would not be that mad, as everyone knew who Emma was—and she decided to only nod meekly on whatever he talked about. She, eventually, lost her sense of awareness when he said something about crown-shaped constellation.

When she opened her eyes she was at shock not feeling any weight anymore on her lap—but after she brushed her eyes and had been more focused ... she spotted flustered Lovino and grinning Antonio before her—and something strange on her head. A mirror said to her by her reflection: a flower crown.

* * *

 

**b. south**

Lovino was so green in stargazing and knowing-what-constellations-they-are game, but when he came into liking for a corona-shaped constellation that he could only find in southern hemisphere ... Antonio regretted a little bit his decision of introducing this subject too early for a four years old kid.

The boy had been whining all day long about his rejection of a holiday to Australia Lovino really wanted, and he was still begging, begging ... and begging.

Antonio finally able to shut his boy's mouth with saying, "We can't go for your desire only, Lovi, at least consider your mother's condition," he eyed Emma who was even looked tired and sometimes hissed in her sleep, due date was so near ahead, "at least wait until your sister is born and be several months old, okay?"

* * *

 

**c. glass**

Both had not been able to predict that the only solution to Lovino's insomnia was only modifying the ceiling of his room.

Antonio looked, pondered at the now-glassed upper-part right above his boy's bed—meanwhile Emma decided to direcly ask Lovino, "Only this you are looking for, dear Lovi? Sure you don't want anything else? Need your Mama to come to your room every night again to storytell you?" she chuckled on the last part but reciprocated by a glare by her eleven years old son.

"Stargazing is calming," he pointed, accidentally at Coronae constellation, "it will give you a sense of freedom so that you can forget every burden and fall asleep soon!"


End file.
